


(Mostly) Cloudy with a Chance of Falling in Love

by momojuusu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Most of the time, Junmyeon likes spending his time in a coffee shop near campus, whether to do his college tasks or just enjoy his favorite hot chocolate. Lately, a strange tall guy keeps him company.





	(Mostly) Cloudy with a Chance of Falling in Love

**_Monday, 12:00 PM, cloudy_ **

“Can I sit here?”

Junmyeon broke his eyes from the book he was reading only to see a tall guy standing in front of his table, a cup of coffee in his left hand, a tab in the right. Junmyeon looked around, soon knowing why the man asked for his permission. There was no vacant table nor a sign of someone leaving the coffee shop anytime soon.

“Um, sure,” _As long as you don’t interrupt my reading time._

The guy smiled—or grinned—as he nodded. “Thanks so much! I won’t disturb your reading time, promise,” he said, as though he could read Junmyeon’s mind.

Junmyeon returned the smile before focusing back on the book on the table.

 

**_Wednesday, 11:53 PM, cloudy_ **

“Can I sit here?”

The voice was familiar. Junmyeon raised his head from his laptop and the man from Monday was there again. He wore his wide smile on his face, seemingly noticing Junmyeon. He still had his tab with him and, of course, a cup of coffee.

The coffee shop was buzzing with busyness. There was no vacant table again. Junmyeon got no choice but to let him sit. Learning from their first meeting, the guy would say no word to him aside of the “thanks again, you know, for the seat” when he was about to leave.

“Sure,” Junmyeon said, making sure his laptop and other stuff didn’t dominate the whole table.

“Thanks,” the guy said as he pulled the chair and sat there.

“No problem,” Junmyeon replied as he continued typing on his laptop.

 

**_Friday, 12:11 PM, light rain_ **

“Can I sit here?”

Junmyeon expected it. The rain, even though it wasn’t heavy, made the coffee shop packed with people more than usual. Some of them were regular customers, the rest was those who sought for a shelter until the rain stopped. No vacant table was also expected.

“Of course,” Junmyeon said.

“Thanks,” The guy smiled with his usual wide smile as he took a seat across from him.

Junmyeon noticed the guy’s hair was damped, probably after walking outside without an umbrella; he didn’t even wear anything to keep his head dry. Though, actually, according to Junmyeon (he obviously didn’t say it out loud), he looked slightly _more_ _handsome_ with that damped hair.

 

**_Saturday, 12:08 PM, cloudy_ **

“Can I sit here?”

“Sure.”

The guy wore glasses this time. He brought a laptop along with some books. College task, Junmyeon guessed. Junmyeon glanced at one of the books. _Fundamental Aspects of Nuclear Reactor Fuel Elements._ Junmyeon raised his eyebrows. This guy was actually _that_ smart?

“Nuclear engineering student?” He didn’t mean to show his disbelief, but he still did.

The guy’s eyes met his, lips curving into a smile—not as big as usual, maybe his task stressed him out. “I don’t look like one, huh?”

“You look more like someone who studies fine art.”

The guy laughed. So loud. But, Junmyeon liked it. Kind of.

 

**_Monday, 11:55 AM, light rain_ **

He wasn’t there. Junmyeon stayed until his class almost started, but he still didn’t show up.

There was a pang in his chest.

 

**_Tuesday, 12:27 PM, rain_ **

“He came here every day,” Jongdae said. He was a cashier, and he had been more than familiar with Junmyeon since the latter would come to the coffee shop almost every day, whether it was to work on college tasks or only to enjoy a cup of hot chocolate.

“Who?” Handing some amount of money to pay for his order, Junmyeon asked, even though he felt like he knew their subject of conversation.

“That tall guy who stuck with you like a giant leech,” the cashier answered. “He came every day. Just like you, he only ordered the same drink for every visit. Iced Americano, no matter it was raining hard outside. Sounds like someone who only and will only order hot chocolate even though it’s scorching outside.”

Junmyeon didn’t look amused, but he didn’t want to waste his time arguing with Jongdae about his obsession toward hot chocolate. “Yeah, fine. Can I have my change, please?”

“Not until you hear this one,” Jongdae smirked. “He’s interested in you.”

Junmyeon scoffed. “Nonsense. We barely even spoke. He sat with me because there was no vacant table.”

“Yeah? But he would just take away his order when you didn’t come. Did you get my point? _He stayed only because you were here._ ”

“Nonsense.”

“Oh, come on. Don’t deny it!”

“I don’t. It just doesn’t sound make sense.”

“Sure, but you’re happy with it.”

“Says who?”

“You’re blushing, Junmyeon.”

Yes, Junmyeon felt the heat on his cheeks. It was embarrassing. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “My change, please.”

“And you miss him now that he’s not coming, don’t you?”

“ _My change, please._ ”

Jongdae gave him the money, that annoying smirk still there on his face. “I know I’m right.”

 

**_Wednesday, 01:06 PM, rain_ **

Jongdae was right. Junmyeon missed him. Junmyeon didn’t even know his name, but he missed him. Junmyeon didn’t know what kind of _miss_ this was, but he missed him.

His hot chocolate was getting cold as it was abandoned.

 

**_Thursday, 01:27 PM, thunderstorm_ **

He was there, soaking wet. Junmyeon was about to leave the coffee shop to attend his last class for today, but his step was halted when the tall figure appeared before his eyes.

“Hi,” the guy greeted him casually, as though he wasn’t drenched from head to toe.

“Hi,” Junmyeon felt stupid for giving such a nonchalant answer, but he actually had no idea what to say more than a simple ‘hi’.

“Are you, uh, going now?”

“Yeah. Class starts in thirty minutes.”

The tall guy looked disappointed. Junmyeon was disappointed.

“Can I wait for you here?”

The rain was falling heavily outside. It was cold, obviously. But, Junmyeon didn’t feel cold. It felt like the void inside him was filled with something warm, as warm as his favorite hot chocolate.

“Sure. I’ll be back at three.”

“Alright,” There his wide smile again. Junmyeon never knew he missed it _so much_. “I’m Chanyeol Park, by the way. Funny how we never introduced ourselves when we sat together almost every day.”

A hand was offered to him. Junmyeon smiled as he took it. He kind of liked how big Chanyeol hand was compared to his.

(“Remind me to ask you why you disappeared for three days later,” Junmyeon said before he opened his umbrella.

Chanyeol burst into laughter.)


End file.
